elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Orsinium (Online)
'''Orsinium' is a city in western Wrothgar, High Rock.The Elder Scrolls Online Alliances: Daggerfall Covenant It is under the control of King Kurog gro-Orsinium. Orsinium was once a kingdom that was granted provincial status during the reign of the Second Empire. The city of Orsinium is now being rebuilt and reoccupied by the Orcs of Wrothgar, to whom it was restored to after the treaty with the Daggerfall Covenant.23 September, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Lore The Bretons promised the Orcs could revive Orsinium unmolested, and that once the Covenant re-established the Empire, Orsinium would once again be an Imperial province.January 7, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Daggerfall Covenant (Part 1) Orsinium is a playable location as part of the DLC, as revealed at Bethesda's press conference at E3 in 2015.Bethesda E3 2015 Demo The official ESO Twitter tweeted a map location of Orsinium on September 27th, 2015, with the hashtag "#ReforgeOrsinium."Tweet from @TESOnline On October 5th, 2015, Orsinium was officially announced, and it was released on all platforms throughout November.Orsinium Launch Details Quests *Invitation to Orsinium *Awaken the Past *One Ugly Mug *Meat for the Masses *For King and Glory Notable items *''101 Uses for Troll Fat'' – In the Temple Library of the Temple of Ire *''Confessions of a Reluctant Recruit'' – Fabasi's Runes & Enchantments *''Fanatic's Orders'' – Quest related in Temple of Ire *''Investigator Vale: The Curse of Mandrake Manor'' – The Greedy Gut *''Invitation to Orsinium'' – The King's Cornerclub *''No More Shipments From Sentinel'' – Orsinium Outlaws Refuge *''Notes on Orichalcum'' – Rime Hammer Forge, southern corner *''Offer of Amnesty'' – Near from Sergeant Oufa after "Broken Promises" *''On Orcs and the Afterlife'' – Temple of Ire, Rectory *''Orc Clans and Symbology'' – Temple of Ire *''Orcs and Their Tusks'' – The Greedy Gut *''Other Things I Hate'' – Orsinium Outlaws Refuge *''Strange Rituals of the Orsimer'' – Temple of Ire, western staircase *''The Chronicles of King Kurog, Book I'' – On a dresser in the King's Cornerclub *''The Chronicles of King Kurog, Book II'' – Scarp Keep *''The Chronicles of King Kurog, Book III'' – The Greedy Gut *''The Chronicles of King Kurog, Book IV'' – Scarp Keep *''The Chronicles of King Kurog, Book V'' – Coldsnap Clothiers *''The King's Orders'' – During "The King's Gambit" *''The Wood Elf's Message'' – Given by Owayine during "The Anger of a King" *''Vorgrosh Rot-Tusk's Guide to Dirty Fighting'' – Fighters Guild, kitchen *''Vosh Rakh'' – On the bench not far from the entrance to Temple of Ire *''Your Little Friend, Edu'' – Fighters Guild, kitchen *''Winterborn's Note'' – On a table in the Mages Guild House of Orsimer Glories: *''The Black Quill'' *''Heart of Zanadunoz'' *''Scepter of the Riekr King-Chief'' *''Eye of Zthenganaz'' *''Dwarf Light'' *''Guthrag's Mask'' *''Nuzava's Anvil'' *''Frostbreak Chalice'' *''Horn of Beasts'' *''Trinimac House Idol'' *''Armlet of Torug'' *''Coldwind's Skull'' *''Centurion's Signet'' *''Torc of Baloth Bloodtusk'' *''Liquid Silver'' *''Hammer of Glass'' *''Thukhozod's Bracer'' *''Agra Crun'' *''Uzdabikh's Helm'' *''The First Charter'' *''Map of Clans'' *''Mad Urkazbur's Ice-Effigy'' *''Ancient Nord Tablet'' – After A Treasure in Need of a Home *''Curator's List of Sought-After Relics'' – reward for Awaken the Past *''The House of Orsimer Glories'' – After "Awaken the Past" During the quest "Blood on a King's Hands": *''A Plea for Help'' – The closest to the entrance shelf in the library of the Temple of Ire *''Catalog of Tomes and Manuscripts'' – The scroll on the pedestal by the entrance to the library of the Temple of Ire *''Of Men and Mer'' – In the library of the Temple of Ire Locations *Ash-Tongue Armorers *Avwenn's House *Bludrath's House *Borbgur's House *Coldsnap Clothiers *Daggerfall Bookbinders and Company *Dariot Morrad's House *Fabasi's Runes & Enchantments *Flagstone Flea Market *Golakha's House *Green-Tusk Grocery *Halsinan's House *House of Orsimer Glories *Hydalion's Potions & Elixirs *Laindilaure's House *Lonesome Desert Tailors *Masbeshir's House *Mazabakh's House *Mazuka's House *Orcish Pride Outfitters *Orsinium Fighters Guild *Orsinium Mages Guild *Orsinium Outlaws Refuge *Orsinium Wayshrine *Prismatic Pigments *Rime Hammer Forge *Scarp Keep *Shatul Clan Corral *Skalar's Hostel *Soul and Stone *Tailor & Dyes *Temple of Ire *The Bloody Grudge *The Frosty Phial *The Greedy Gut *The Iron Vault *The King's Cornerclub *The Oaken Anvil *Ufgel's Bathhouse and Laundry *Ufgel's House Characters Merchants *Ajac Falbert – Mystic *Batorabesh – Brewer *Borbuz – Leatherworker *Borzighu the Tidy Tailor – Clothier *Brimfja – Innkeeper *Burzunguk – Fence *Dumoga – Stablemaster *Fabasi – Enchanter *Garlor – Merchant *Garotusha – Weaponsmith *Ghamron – Brewer *Hydalion – Alchemist *Jee-Ma – Guild Trader *Juggles-Scorpions – Fence *Khaguur – Carpenter *Lamugbek – Blacksmith *Lianorien – Guild Trader *Lug – Traveling Merchant *Mabit – Merchant *Marutha – Grocer *Masbeshir – Tailor *Mazabakh – Innkeeper *Mervs Sarys – Guild Trader *Murotha – Armsman *Naarendras – Pack Merchant *Nahzush – Armorer *Narkhukulg – Guild Trader *Obgurob – Chef *Oorzuka – Bank *Othukul – Magus *Roxanne – Brewer *Rulfuna – Woodworker *Shufthakul – Moneylender *Ulwemir – Merchant *Umbugbek – Enchanter *Yakhu – Chef Other characters *Aitrabhi *Alfred Zulin *Alga – Forge-Mother *Allice Mondorie *Arushna *Arzakh *Aturgh *Auguste Barthel *Aureylah *Avwenn *Bahrei *Borab the Mason *Priest Boroth *Bularkh *Bulfor the Cheesemonger *Cornexius Cossus *Dazshi *Dureau Ephine *Ealis Zulin *Edthas *Fabrelle Marck *Gavrard Gane *Gheshol *Ghorzolga *Glanil *Goburbak *Golakha *Grezgor *Iirdilin *Jherahn *Joreld *Jorthan *Jyllia Mallory *Karina *Kavzind *Kiasha *Linlia *Madgrubaga *Maenthanaras *Marcellus Atius *Michele Lothaire *Minalcil *Mogul *Mongor *Mordularg *Mulgargh *Murdodosh *Nednor *Nimshat *Norarubel *Nuresse Larouche *Nuzud *Orzbara *Orzuk *Osgulug *Otalich *Sergeant Oufa *Ragbarlag *Rogjoll the Mule *Rasna *Relmerea Goran *Rogag *Rolfikha *Rugdugbash *Rulfub *Runaldilwe *Sharkagub *Sharkuzog *Shumeesh *Skagurn *Skalgunh *Smagbogoth *Snakh *Snargara *Snargara *Solgra – High Priestess *Tahur *Talmeni *Telarnel *Priest Thegshalash *Thorzh *Tindwode *Tumuthag *Ulgush *Vaeridil *Vaneria Isauricus *Venetia Viducia *Xozuka *Yisraza *Zaghirbak *Zazabhuki *Zuugarz *Zuuthusha Fighter's Guild *Irsugha *Mabgrorga *Emeraude *Leobert Broc *Nargbagorn *Spagel *Sott *Justino *Ehshaz – Hall Steward Skalar's Hostel *Arzorag – Daily quest broker *Bagrugbesh *Birkhu the Bold *Brimfja *Cirantille *Ghogogg *Lathdanvir *Lilyameh *Linlia *Usn *Ushang the Untamed *Skalar *Sonolia Muspidius Orsinium Outlaws Refuge *Snarjolf *Morgbrath *Miharaz *Gabria Marck *Bruc Channitte *Badush *Llorayna Ash-Hads *Nash *Sloogolga Scarp Keep *Umzolabesh *Shufdal *Warden Oorg *Zabani *Forge-Wife Tugha – Forge-Wife *Hearth-Wife Barazal – Hearth-Wife *Naroga – Hunt-Wife *Thrugb *Durgura Ulfgel's Bathhouse and Laundry *Ufgel *Janieta Serpe *Azhnolga *Khagral *Bervid *Orutha *Mivani *Gulug The Greedy Gut *Mulzah *Astilme *Ghaz *Khaguga *Tatius Doniticus *Shulthog Mages Guild *Abzrolg *Deechee-Noo *Durhaz *Fredevieve Hastien *Kalina Telvanni *Lamazh Temple of Ire *Aeedika *Ordatha *Alessiac Barthel *Medar Othralas *Dailalleth *Henarsare *Chosumeel *Nazhataga *Gogaz *Chosumeel *Gorbakh *Sadzah *Theshgoth *Pista Julus *Folsi Drivam *Yadilah House of Orsimer Glories *Curator Umutha Generic characters *Priest of Trinimac *Malacath Priest *Orsinium Guard *Huntress Creatures and pets Pets *Stings the Most *Scuttles Everywhere *Pinches the Hardest *Woolly *Krugger *Little Murimush Nameless creatures *Chicken *Horse *Pack Echatere *Sheep *Dog *Cow *Echalette Gallery Orsinium Entrance.png|Entrance to Orsinium Orsinium Gate.png|Main gate of Orsinium Orsinium Wall Outskirts.png|Wall of Orsinium as seen from the outskirts WrothgarCity.jpeg|Pre-release image of Orsinium Orsinium in Wrothgar.png|Location of Orsinium within Wrothgar Reforge Orsinium 2.png|An adventurer looking upon Orsinium Reforge Orsinium 1.png Reforge Orsinium Vine Orsinium Concept.jpg|Orsinium concept art Appearances * * * * * ** ru:Орсиниум (Orsinium) Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Locations Category:Online: Cities